You Make The Rain Fall
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Usually you hear of people dating their bosses daughters just to advance themselves up the corporate ladder, but does that rule apply to drivers dating their respective crew-cheif's daughter? And when it happens, hopefully it doesn't blow up in your face
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Usually you hear of people dating their bosses daughters just to advance themselves up the corporate ladder, but does that rule apply to drivers dating their respective crew-cheif's daughter?**

_Stanley, North Carolina_

"Why is it that everytime we party, I'm always the one that is the designated driver?" Asked twenty four year old Kristy. "and the drunk people are people obviously under the legal age to drink in the first place," She added.

What she was meaning was that she was currently driving her blue 2010 Toyota Camry and the people that were also in the car that were drunk or almost drunk out of their minds were twenty year old Megan and nineteen year old Kyra.

"I don't know," Megan slurred. "We-we-we just have a-a- good way of getting into-dancing places un-under age," She slurred.

"Exactly," Kyra slurred. She wasn't drunk enough that she was just saying gibberish and trying to get words out of her mouth like Megan, but she was pretty much drunk.

Kristy rolled her eyes. "Kyra, the only reason why they let you into clubs when your nineteen is because of your last name plus you make fucking fake ID's and Megan just makes fake ID's," Kristy said then saw that Kyra and Megan were rolling their eyes which made Kristy roll her eyes. "Why do I bother to hang out with you guys on Saturday nights?" She asked.

"Because we need a non-drunk person to drive us home," Kyra slurred with a small laugh and a smile on her face.

Kristy rolled her eyes and continued to drive to Megan's house to drop her off. She glanced at the clock in the car and saw that it was flashing 4:15 AM. "Holy fuck, when did we leave to go to the club?" Kristy asked.

Megan hiccupped before slurring, "Think 11,"

"Fuck, we've been partying for 5 hours and fifteen minutes," Kristy commented. "I'm _so _going to get in trouble for not being at my house by my curfew," She commented.

"You still have a curfew?" Kyra asked before insanely laughing. "What a loser," She slurred.

"Hey, you have one too missy," Kristy asked.

"Yeah, but mine's six thirty bitch," Kyra slurred.

"I thought it was 1:30 in the morning," Megan slurred.

Kyra was silent before yelling, "FUCK!"

_**FF Few Hours**_

When Kristy finally stopped in front of Kyra's house, Kyra looked at the windows and saw that it was dark—meaning that her mom was sleeping. "Yes, I could get away with this," Kyra slurred.

"How do I have a feeling that it's not?" Kristy asked then when Kyra flipped her off, Kristy dropped her mouth slightly in a jokingly shocked expression before Kyra exited the car, walked up the steps and silently entered the house.

When Kyra entered the house, she closed the door silently behind her and saw the dark house ahead of her and thinking that she'll get away from being home _way _past her curfew and she thought she would have it in the bag when she silently walked up the stairs to her bedroom, but it was when she accidentally bumped her shin against the leg of a nearby table. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Kyra screamed as she was holding her shin in pain.

"Kyra Joselyn Grace Ford where have you been all night?" My mother Robin asked as she walked out of her bedroom, turned on the hallway light and looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Mom-hi," Kyra slurred as she waved at her mother.

"Guess you went to the clubs _again _because you're drunk. Kyra, you know you're not supposed to go to the clubs for another two years because you're still under aged," Robin stated. "What would your father say if he was here right now?" She asked.

"He would leave me off the hook because he knows that I wanna go to the clubs badly despite being underaged," Kyra slurred slightly as she was looking at the ground.

"No—he'll agree with me, ground you for about a month like I have been doing since you started this when you were eighteen years fucking old and basically put you under house arrest _after _you're grounding has been lifted for about till your sixty fucking years old!" Robin screamed.

"Mom—I'm nineteen years old, allow me to have some freedom here!" Kyra screamed.

"You're supposed to be in fucking college!" Robin screamed. "What happened to that huh? Remember when you were five years old and you can't wait to go to college to follow your dream of being a high school English teacher?" Robin asked a little more calmer.

"Mom—you're obviously a stupid ho because I clearly wanted to become a dancer and appear on Dancing with the fucking Stars!" Kyra screamed.

"You weren't going to become a dancer anyways!" Robin screamed.

"I seem to have a great passion in it because I won seventeen gold fucking medals since I was nine and around ten first place trophies when I was fourteen!" Kyra screamed.

Robin was about to say something before Kyra continued, "Mom—get out of my fucking face you fucking skank!"

"You know what?" Robin screamed.

"You're going to drop dead in a fucking ocean?" Kyra guessed with a smile on her face.

"No—I have enough of you Kyra Joselyn Grace Ford, you are nothing but a low-life stupid slut who wastes her time partying with her slutty friends who are probably going to wind up dead before they reached thirty!" Robin screamed.

"Well I'm done with a mother who should probably be Hitler's wife back when World War II was happening because you sure act like him!" Kyra screamed before walking and pushing her mother out of the way and entering the room, slamming the door behind her on the way.

Robin sighed a frustrating sigh before walking over to the nearest phone. Taking another sigh, she picked up the phone, dialled the first number she thought of in her head and walked just to the door of her daughter's bedroom just so that even Kyra can hear what she was saying.

"_Hey sweetheart, anything wrong?" _ Asked Robin's husband Mike.

"Mike—it's our daughter," Robin started getting straight to the point. "I think she's more out of control more than ever,"

"_When is she isn't?" _Mike asked. "_she went out past her curfew again?" _He asked.

"That—plus she's drunk and started to back-talk to me," Robin said. "She never did that even the first few times this has happened," Robin stated.

"_That bad, huh?" _Mike asked.

"Yes," Robin said and she sounded like she was crying. "Mike—I think she needs to be with you for a while," Robin said.

"_Why" _Mike asked.

"Because she hasn't seen her damn father since the beginning of the NASCAR season, duh," Robin said.

"_What about the Easter holidays?" _Mike asked.

"She was out with Megan and Kristy during the holidays making you two not se each other," Robin pointed out. "So, please can you take her in? Just until NASCAR's next off weekend," Robin said.

Mike was silent before saying, "_alright, have her take the next flight from Stanley to Dover, alright?" _

Before Robin had a chance to respond, Kyra opened the door and screamed, "I'm not going to spend how many months with Dad!"

Robin placed the phone out of her ear and said, "Oh yes you are," Then placed the phone back to her ear and said to Mike, "Hold on, your little girl wants to talk to you," Then handed the phone back to Kyra.

"Hi daddy," Kyra said happily.

"_Hi princess," _Mike said.

"Dad—do I have to spend some or all of the 2011 NASCAR season with you?" Kyra asked.

"_Well, if it were up to me, I would say no, but your mother dearly wants you to," _Mike said. "_but someone really wants you to come," _Mike added.

"Who?" Kyra asked, not really interested in what her father has to say about this situation.

"_Does the nickname 'Colourful Man' ring any bells?" _Mike asked.

Kyra's eyes instantly wide in excitement before asking, "Denny wants to see me?"

"_Yeah—he actually misses you. So, what do you say?" _Mike asked.

Kyra thought about it before finally saying, "Alright—I'll take the next flight out to Dover,"

"_Great—I'll see you then," _Mike said before him and Kyra hung up the phones. I handed the phone back to Robin and said, "Happy bitch?" Before walking back into my room, slamming the door behind me and finally going to be bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next Day-around 12:30 PM**_

"Kyra—get up you have to pack," Robin said in a reassuring voice as she slowly opened the bedroom door of her nineteen year old daughter and slowly walked in.

"Mom—can I do it in the afternoon, I'm a little bit hungover," Kyra said groggily as she dug deeper into her bed.

"First off it's the afternoon, around 12:30 and second of all, you're usually dead asleep if you were hung over or in the bathroom vomiting your insides so get out of bed," Robin said before walking out of the bedroom.

"Dumb broad," Kyra muttered as she slowly got out of her bed and heading to her closet where she picked out and got changed into a Black Asymmetrical Sequin Mini Dress and Gravel Multi Snake Tassle Strappy Sandal Heels. She walked over towards her bed, bent down and grabbed her suitcase that she was going to be using for her clothes and when she got that, she placed it ontop of her bed, opened it up, walked back over to her closet, grabbed all of her clothes that she had and placed it beside the suitcase and was figuring out what to bring.

Kyra grabbed the first thing that was near her which was her favourite dress, a Fuchsia Spaghetti Strap Buckle Strap Detail Sexy Mini Dress. "Oh hell yeah," Kyra said. "So bringing this bitch," Then folded it lightly and placed it in her bag. The next nearest thing that she grabbed was a Leopard Leopard Rhinestone Halter Top Outfit. "Oh dayum, this would attract some guys wherever the fuck I am," Kyra said as she placed it in her bag.

_**FF Few Hours**_

After placing all the clothes that she was going to be needing, Kyra placed the heavy suitcase leaning against a nearby wall as she grabbed another one, placed it on the bed, went back to her closet and grabbed all of the shoes that she had, placed it beside the bed and was figuring out which one that she were to be needing.

"Probably need some comfy shoes, so bring this," Kyra said as she grabbed the ultra-cute (in her eyes) Indigo Lace Satin Fabric Ballerina Flats and placed it in the suitcase.

"But I also need clubbing shoes, which I would probably use these," She said as she grabbed three pairs of clubbing shoes. The first pair was a Black Velvet Strappy Espadrille Platform Heels. Second was a Turquoise Faux Suede Cutout Platform Bootie Heels and the third pair was a Black Strappy Open Toe Wooden Platform Heels and placed them in the suitcase.

Kyra looked at the pile of shoes before saying, "But I need shoes to wear just to be the sexy girl that I am," Then grabbing two more pairs of shoes with the first being a Black Faux Leather Mesh Ruffle Strap Open Toe Heels and the other being a Fuchsia Faux Leather Cut Outs Slingback Strap Platform Heels.

_**FF Few More Hours**_

"You ready?" Robin asked as she entered her daughter's bedroom to find Kyra sitting on the bed with at least 4 suitcases with her—one for her clothes, one for her shoes, one for her makeup and hair supplies and one just for her laptop. Robin looked at Kyra's outfit and asked, "It's not even three and yet your already dressing like a slut?"

"Fuck off," Kyra said as she got out of her bed and grabbed at least two suitcases and Robin grabbing the other two and they walked out of the house and to their car.

"This is why I'm sending you off with your father, because he will shape up that little bitchy attitude," Robin said.

"No—I'm going because of Denny," Kyra countered back as she placed the bags in the trunk and entered the car.

"Oh, so Denny wants to see his favourite slut," Robin commented as she got in the drivers side of the car and drove Kyra to the airport. "That's nice, just don't tell me if you're going to be pregnant with his child or not," Robin added.

Kyra simply rolled her eyes and flipped off her mother

_**FF Few Minutes**_

When Kyra got on the plane and was waiting to head over to Dover, she started to listen to her iPod or more specifically to the song _Bon Bon (We No Speak Americano Remix) _by _Pitbull _and was about to fall asleep, but her phone vibrated in her hand bag. She took it out of the hand bag and saw that it was a text from Mike.

_JW u on ur way ? –Mike  
>Yeah :P –Kyra<br>Look, i no u must b mad bout this, but ur mom thinks that you've changed from the happy nice little girl that she was used to than wut u r which is an attitude-filled mean girl—Mike  
>I no...i just wished that she would've done sumthin diffz than this...no offence or anything –Kyra<br>:P at least we get 2 spend time 2gether, the last time that happened was when you were fifteen bak in 07 –Mike  
>That long ? :P –Kyra<br>Yeah :) by the way ur mother says ur attitude is, u probably changed in attire :P –Mike  
>Wut did I dress when i was a kid ? –Kyra<br>Just the usual t-shirt/tank tops and jeans –Mike  
>Oh yeah. Definitely changed in attire :P –Kyra<em>

_**.x.**_

_**Dover, Delaware**_

"Here I am," Kyra said as she walked out of the airport with suitcases in hand looking at the sights known as Dover, Delaware. She looked around for a few minutes until she saw someone holding a sign with her name on it with a limo behind him. She walked up to the guy who asked, "You Miss Kyra Ford?"

"Yeah," Kyra said.

The driver opened the door for her then she stepped inside where he closed the door, then stepped into the driver side of the limo and before he drove off, he asked, "Where too ma'am?"

"Dover International Speedway please?" Kyra asked.

"Sure thing, and if I can comment, you look very beautiful," The guy said.

"Thanks," Kyra said.

"Your boyfriend is definitely lucky for choosing you," The guy commented.

"Um, I don't have a boyfriend to be honest," Kyra said.

"Oh, I just thought you did because you're very beautiful enough to get a guy to date you I guess, sorry about that," The guy said.

"No, it's alright, you'd just assuming something, just like I assume that you got a girlfriend," Kyra said.

"Used too—broke up last week because she cheated on me," The guy said.

"Oh, sorry for bringing that up," Kyra said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

Few minutes later, the guy asked, "Hey, just wondering, are you related to that NASCAR crew-chief Mike Ford by any chance?"

"Yeah—I'm his daughter," Kyra said.

"Just wondering because of the last name and all, it was either that or I would ask if you were related to that guy who founded Ford Motor Company," The guy commented.

Kyra slightly laughed before saying, "Well, whoever I'm related to, I'm getting big bucks anyways,"

When the guy parked the limo in the parking lot of D.I.S, the guy got out of the car, walked over to Kyra's door and opened it for her. Kyra stepped out of the vehicle with her luggage in hand, but the guy quickly took it from her. "I'm putting this in the coach area near you're father's coach, you actually try to find the guy and spend some time with him," He said.

"Oh thanks," Kyra said as she went searching through her hand bag to find some money.

"Don't tip me, please," The guy said.

Kyra closed her handbag, thanked the guy and walked through the entrance of D.I.S, knowing that she'll be spending most of the year at tracks like this or any track at all, but not knowing all of the excitement that is going to unfold in front of her.


End file.
